<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflections by InTheMindOfAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258623">Reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMindOfAlex/pseuds/InTheMindOfAlex'>InTheMindOfAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Fathers a General, Harry Hook Flirts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Left on the Isle of the Lost, Loneliness, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Training, original female character bisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMindOfAlex/pseuds/InTheMindOfAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shan Suyin Daughter of Shan Yu leader of the Hun Army. Gets left by her only friends who are like family when they are chosen to go to Auradon. With their secret task of stealing the wand of the Fairy Godmother but things happen and her friends change. Freedom never comes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Original Female Character, Slight Li Lonnie/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the Descendants movie!!!!!<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc (Suyin Shan) Aisha is her own person I don't own her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Character Profile:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Click link to see my set for her</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/5f3c84fb7c04dc30b9459522-1597871522042">Suyin Shan look</a>
</p><p>Name: Shan Suyin</p><p>Age: 16-17 (Descendants 1)</p><p>Hair: Long wavy Black hair</p><p>Eyes: Blue grey eyes</p><p>ethnicity: Chinese/Hun</p><p>Love Interest: Harry Hook / some Jay and Lonnie flirting</p><p>Face-Claim: Aisha (Ever-glow)</p><p>Parents: Shan Yu (father / Leader of the Hun army (formerly)) Mother (alive unknown taking from her at birth)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> Reflections </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Chapter 1 : Prologue </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Narrator/Mal)</em>
</p><p><em>Once upon a time, long, long ago... well more 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united ball of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the united states of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and </em> <em>sidekicks...Well not all of them Shan Yu and what was left of the Hun army, You know that guy with the Falcon who faced Mulan on a mountain and survived.. Well they were free for a few more year till they were founded some say they had magic shielding them from being found, no one know who cast it as they weren't really into magic..that for a another time back to the point... King Beast rounded up villains and sidekicks alike.. basically all the really interesting people.. and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic, no WiFi. No way out, Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened.</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Auradon</strong> </em>
</p><p>A young man about 16 or 17 years old standing as other older man takes his measurement for a suit. The young man stands there staring out at the island that has forever been covered in the same dark and gloomy clouds. To noble and graceful figures enter the room</p><p><strong>" How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" </strong>a man who looks like a older version of the young man says happily.</p><p><strong>"He's turning 16, dear." </strong>A woman in her 30-40's maybe is nothing but beautiful in her yellow dress.</p><p>The young man Ben son of the Beast and Belle smiles at his parents <strong>"Hey, Pops."</strong></p><p><strong>"16? That's for to young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."</strong> King Beast says laughing</p><p><strong>"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." </strong>Belle say with a slightly upset face as she looks at her husband.</p><p><strong>"Ah, it was either you or a teapot </strong><em>(Ben laughs) <strong>Kidding." </strong></em>Beast tell Belle he was joking when she got more upset with him.</p><p>Ben looks at his parents and can't help but smile he can wait to have true love like them. He decides it is time to tell them his first proclamation. He starts to walk towards them as the tailor beginning to protest but continues.</p><p><strong>"Mom, Dad.."</strong> he says a little worried how they will take it.</p><p><strong>"I've chosen my first proclamation. </strong>( Ben stands taller trying to look like a king) <strong>I've decided that the Children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." </strong>Ben smiles as he finishes but Beast and Belle are not smiling they are shocked but what just came out of his mouth.</p><p><strong>"The Children of our sworn enemies, living among us?"</strong> Beast asks still in shock about what he just heard.</p><p>
  <strong>"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Have you?" </strong>Beast say in a tone that screams he is not happy not all. Bella looks at Beast as she tell him that she gave him a second chance and they should listen to their son.</p><p>Ben looks at his parents Beast is still trying to understand, Belle she nodded at Ben understanding and encouraging him to go on. <strong>"Their parents are Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... .and Maleficent." </strong>Beast snapped his head towards his son.</p><p><strong>"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!"</strong> Beast yells as the tailor exits the room and closes the door behind him. Belle is quiet as she comes to the understanding of what her son's thought are. Beast has heard all he can take about the Isle of the Lost for one day and doesn't want to hear anymore but Belle grabs his arm and pull lightly to keep his there to hear their son out.</p><p><strong>"Dad, their children are innocent. Don't they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" </strong>Ben say almost begging his father to listen. Beast nods his head as he looks from Belle to his son.</p><p><strong>"Well, well done, Shall we?" </strong>Belle say smiling at her son.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Isle of the Lost</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the Isle of the Lost we appear on a girl with purple hair and clothes to match run down buildings all round her as she spray paints LiveEvil with Maleficent as a background shrouded in green flames. She turns with a smirk on her beautiful face and a song beginnings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mal</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"They say I'm trouble</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>They say I'm bad</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>They say I'm evil</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And that makes me glad."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jay</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>"A dirty no </em> </strong> <strong> <em>good</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Down to the bone</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your worst nightmare</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Can't take me home"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Evie</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"So I got some mischief</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>In my blood</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Can you blame me?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I never got no love"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Carlos</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"They think I'm callous</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>A lowlife </em> </strong> <strong> <em>hood</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>I feel so useless</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Misunderstood"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mal/Evie/Suyin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Mirror, mirror on the wall</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Who's the baddest of them all?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Welcome to my wicked world</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wicked World"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>All</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm rotten to the core</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rotten to the core</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm rotten to the core</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Who could ask for more</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm nothing like a kid next</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Like the kid next door</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm rotten to the</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm rotten to the</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm rotten to the core</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mal</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Call me a schemer</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Call me a freak</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>How can you say that?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm just unique"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jay</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What me a traitor?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ain't got your back</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Are we not friends?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>What's up with that?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evie</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"So I'm a misfit</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So I'm a flirt</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I broke your heart</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I made you hurt"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Carlos</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"The past is past</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Forgive, forget</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The truth is</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You ain't seen</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothing yet!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Mal/Evie/Suyin </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Mirror, mirror on the wall</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Who's the baddest of them all?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Welcome to my wicked world</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wicked world!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>All</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I'm rotten to the core</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rotten to the core</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm rotten to the core</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Who could ask for more?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm nothing like a kid next</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Like</em> </strong> <em> <strong> a kid next door</strong> </em></p><p><em> <strong>I'm rotten to </strong> </em> <strong> <em>the</em> </strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm rotten to the</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm rotten to the core."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The song end and the kids stop dance in to streets of the Isle they all begin laughing Mal turns and see a woman pulling a wagon with a little girl in it with a lollipop mall steals the lollipop from the little girl as her mother mistress of evil herself shows up.</em>
</p><p><strong>"The four of you have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon." </strong>Maleficent says as she points to Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay. Evie, Carlos and Jay try to run off by her minions grab them before they got anywhere.</p><p>The four of them go back to Mal's "Castle" to get told the plan which is to send them to Auradon so that they can steal the fairy godmothers wand and break down the barrier around the Isle so that the villains can rule again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poor Unfortunate Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mal and the other VK's go to Auradon to steal the wand but what happens when they want to be good? What happens to Suyin?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Onward! Put a pic of who she would look like on Chapter 1!!!!!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Suyin Shan (OC)</p><p>A/N: Now Onward!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 2 :Poor Unfortunate Souls</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm Rotten to the core"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The song ends the kids laugh together but soon ends as Maleficent herself appears and tells Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay that they have been chosen to attend Auradon Prep.</em>
</p><p><strong>"Yin! Come on you should get more into the song!" </strong>Evie says clapping her hand down on Suyin's shoulders. Suyin looks at Evie and shakes her head, Mal stands by Suyin laughing under her breath at the two knowing Suyin isn't one for singing or dance at least in front of other people. Mal still remembers the day Suyin and her met and when Suyin became her unofficial bodyguard and "future General of Evil".</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em> Flashback (Some 9yrs ago) </em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>A young girl about 7 years old with purple hair and green eye sat on a half wall that over looked the Strait of Ursula that </em> <em>separated the Isle from what she believed to be Charmington. The young girl look at the horizon and drawing away in her notebook that was worn and half gone, but didn't see the shadow growing closer behind her. She stop for a moment as she got this feeling that she was not alone and as she turned around to see a shadow of a creature behind her, But before the creature could do anything to her another young girl appear yelling at the creature that was about to shove the purple haired girl to her possible death and ran after it with a old oar.</em></p><p><strong> <em>"Hey Ugly leave her alone!" </em> </strong> <em>The young girl with the wood oar yelled as she ran to the creature but the creature ran and disappeared into the shadows. The girl turned around after it disappeared and went to the purple hair girl who has now gotten off the wall.</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>"Umm, You ok? I.. I'm Shan Suyin" </strong>The purple haired girl just looked at her confused and somewhat happy that she wasn't hurt or something far worse.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>"M...Mal. My name is Mal"</em> </strong> <em> Suyin nodded her head which was covered by her long wavy black hair and stared with her pale grayish blue eyes that reminded Mal of the storming water that surrounds the Isle, Mal and her stood staring at each other not sure what to do.</em></p><p>
  <em> Flashback ends </em>
</p><p>Suyin got left alone as Mal and the other get taking back to Maleficent "castle". Suyin sits outside the building as the barrier glows and a path through opens up for a long car which she believes Auradon calls them limo's pulls up. Looking confused Suyin looks as Carlos and Jay walk out with bags in hand than comes Mal and Evie. Evie goes to Suyin and gives her a big hug.</p><p><strong>"Don't worry, We'll be back soon and than we all can be free. I will make sure Mal doesn't get hurt." </strong>Evie say pulling away with a pretty smile. Suyin looks at Evie like she grew another head or something.</p><p><strong>"What I can look after Mal too. You are not the only one who can kick butt. I just not as amazing as you...yet"</strong> Suyin nods her head but her expression is neutral. Evie smiles and walks to the limo. Mal steps forward next to Suyin.</p><p><strong>"Yin, it's going to be ok. I'll make sure Evie doesn't hurt herself and I'll be fine we got a plan and we will have my mother spell book. We'll be back." </strong>Mal say honestly and know that it help Suyin relax cause if Evie was the only defense they had over in Auradon Suyin might have a heart attack. Mal walks to the Limo waves bye to Suyin than looks up at her mother before climbing in. The limo drives away though the barrier on to a magic bridge as Suyin stands watching them leave her behind with the mission to free them all from this prison island.</p><p>Suyin is not the only one watching the Core 4 leave the Isle of the Lost but Uma and her crew watch with hope that they can be free from the Isle but also envy that the Core 4 gets to see what it is like in Auradon, Uma wasn't happy that she wasn't chosen to go with them. Uma first mate look at the limo to but not as long as everyone else he gaze went towards the lonely forgotten girl with hauntingly beautiful eyes as she watch her only friends on the Isle leave her behind.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> Week before the Coronation </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>"Girl! Girl! What do you think you are doing!" </strong>A great and deep voice called from outside of her 'room'. Suyin rolled around on her bedroll curling up into a ball, She didn't want to get up and she was not going to go train with her father and his elites. Her father as if he knew what she was thinking walks into her tent... yes tent Suyin's room was a tent her father says that they are are soldiers and are not weak pampered villain's they are the true and the strong they don't need stone walls or and a real roof.</p><p><strong>"Get up Girl it is time to train!"</strong> Shen Yu the the greatest leader of the Hun army stood before her much as he did before he didn't get fat and weak like the another villain's who live on the Isle his hair has got grey streak in it but for the most part he looks the same. His unnerving amber eyes stared into her pale greyish blue ones much like Maleficent and Mal do but in their own way. Suyin gets up knowing her father will make training far worse than it all ready was if she didn't get up now.</p><p><strong>"I getting up."</strong> Suyin sighed as she rolled her bed up her father still mad at her for making him come get her walked out of her tent to the makeshift training grounds and Suyin got dressed her into her training gear.</p><p>Suyin walked out of her tent with her long black hair into a braided ponytail, she wore a black grey tank that was tore in places with a black legging with netting up the sides that wrap around the back of her legs, all of it comes together with her wore out black combat boots with sliver feathers of the buckles.</p><p>Her father wastes no more time on her and throws a wood staff at her and strikes at her with his own staff. The battles begins Shen Yu doesn't go easy on her at all he says she has to be stronger than anyone cause she is the future of the Hun. Suyin dodges and ducks out of her father attacks and tries her hardest to parry his attacks but in the end she fails and loses the match his men cheer as he wins again. Shen Yu looks at her with unemotional expression and than turns from her no words of encouragement, no hand to help her up, nothing after all what could she hope for that after 16 almost 17 years that he would finally just once tell her she is doing good with her training. No he was Shen Yu leader of the Hun army, a villain he would never say the words she always wanted to hear. Suyin got up from the dirt ground knowing that she was going to have more bruises than she has had in years, she can't help but think he has been in a bad mood since Mal and the other went to Auradon one would think he would be celebrating before the big day that we are all free.</p><p>Word spread across the Isle that freedom day will be the day of Prince Ben's Coronation Day the reactions were mixed as most of them have gotten old and have given up on world conquest. Suyin goes to the entrance of the Isle and looks over the sea wondering what its's like to be outside of the barrier what the world looks like.</p><p><em>"No. I am a Soldier my future is with the Hun Army and to be Mal's General of Evil not running around exploring the world and sea's." </em>Suyin stands there for awhile longer than she should have but she beings to wonder how things are going for Mal and the other.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Auradon Family Day</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mal and the others were having a great time, Mal spelled Ben to be in love with her and Evie was starting a designing company for the Coronation Carlos doesn't hate dog anymore thanks to Duke the school mascot and Jay is a amazing Tourney player. Mal was sure they would have Fairy Godmother's magic wand at the Coronation but they all had doubt's about it Auradon is so different from the Isle and everyone seems to really like them but Suyin and everyone on the Isle need them so they can be free but her Mother is dead set on taking over all of Auradon, Mal smiles as she watches ben and everyone have fun playing croquet.</p><p><strong>"Hello there." </strong>A older woman walks up behind Mal</p><p><strong>"Hi" </strong>Mal turns smiles at the older woman</p><p>The older woman looks at Mal confused cause Mal looks familiar to her but she can't think of who she looks like. <strong>" Now, have we met?"</strong></p><p>Mal looks confused <strong>" No, I don't think so. I'm new, Sort of like a... Transfer student."</strong></p><p><strong>"Grammy" </strong>Daughter of Sleeping Beauty Aubrey walks over.</p><p>Mal looks shocked at Aubrey calling the older woman Grammy <strong>"Grammy?"</strong></p><p>Aubrey looked at Mal like she was stupid <strong>" Sleeping Beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap." </strong>Aubrey said it with angry and hate in her tone.</p><p><strong>"What? You! How are you here? and how did you stay so young!?"</strong> Aubrey's Grandmother freaked out Maleficent here in Auradon free how could that be. Ben quickly came to Mal's side as everyone started to looking.</p><p><strong>"Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" </strong>Ben said has he holds Mal's hand. Evie, Jay and Carlos run over to stand by Mal and Ben.</p><p><strong>"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. and the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by Fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all. You mustn't trust her." </strong>Queen Leah plead with Ben to see reason but Ben stood up for the VK's as everyone around them turned on them things got out of hand Evie used the perfume bottles spelled to put the driver asleep so they could steal the Limo after they get the wand. Evie grab Mal and run for it with Jay and Carlos following close behind them. Mal and the other couldn't help but see that everyone here are liars and that they are not and would never be their friends the doubt's they all had have all but gone now, It was time to blow this popsicles stand.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Ben's Coronation</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Suyin went to Ursula's Fish and Chips shop to watch Mal and the other's steal the wand and bring the barrier down, Uma walked up to her probably to annoy her but all she cared about was watching the Coronation.</p><p><strong>"Well of all the places to watch the Coronation you pick my place, should I feel honored by your visit hahaha. I joking stop looking so serious. This is the greatest day in history when all of us are free the world is going to freak out." </strong>Uma watched Suyin's face "<em>serious as always this girl just can't relax can she</em>." Uma said to her self but she couldn't disagree with her First mate she does have amazing eyes</p><p>Speaking of Harry he stood at the bar watching the Tv not noticing that Suyin had entered the shop as everyone was watching the Coronation with nervous hope though Gil had seen Uma go to Suyin and smacked Harry's arm.</p><p><strong>"Yin's here too!" </strong>Gil said happy he was on good terms with her so he got permission to call her Yin like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos get too. Harry looked at Gil than quickly turned to look at Suyin and Uma who stood by a pillar a little ways toward the door.</p><p><strong>"Really well, I should not keep her waiting?" </strong>Harry said in his thick charming accent, his bright blue eyes zoned in on her as he made his move to go to her side, lucky for him Mal isn't here it steal her from him again. Mal didn't like Harry and Suyin's relationship whatever you can call it, But Harry couldn't deny Suyin was a goddess to him a fierce and beautiful goddess to whom he wanted more than anyone but with Mal and Jay not liking him they hardly got to see each other and drifted apart but never forgot the evenings they sat on the rocks by the water throwing around ideas and theories about what was beyond the Isle.</p><p>Uma saw Harry make his way toward her and Suyin <strong>"Ugh, well here comes our fav pirate. Time for me to go cause this is going to be gross." </strong>Uma said wrinkling her nose at Harry as she heads off to get the food from the cook for the customers.</p><p><strong>"Well well well a beautiful warrior queen wanders into the pirates den just to see me."</strong> Harry smiles as he puts his right hand on the pillar behind her.</p><p><strong>"I came for the coronation." </strong>Harry and Suyin stood there mere inches from each others faces just staring into the others eyes.</p><p><strong>"UGH! Gross! get a room!" </strong>a call from Uma who was now at the bar with Gill called at them.</p><p><strong><em>" Princess!</em><em> N</em><em>ow,</em><em> Let's see who this beauty is wearing. Evie"</em></strong> Suyin stood up from the pillar and looked to the TV with the slights bit of emotion which read worry and hope. Harry turn and stood beside her as Snow White talking about Mal's dress being made by Evie. After the all the talking about dresses and see what the party guests think it was time for the big event Prince Ben swearing into the title of King.</p><p><em><strong>"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" </strong></em>Fairy Godmother asked with wand in hand, The fish and chip shop took a deep breath as they waited to see if they really would be free, the whole shop was frozen watching the TV.</p><p><strong><em>"I do solemnly swear."</em> </strong>Ben said looking up at Fairy Godmother smiling.</p><p><em><strong>"Then it is my honor and my job to bless our new king." </strong></em>She said moving her wand to the side closes to Mal. When suddenly someone grab the wand, Suyin and everyone at the shop brace as the the Isle shakes, the people next to the door run out and looked at the sky.</p><p><strong>"The barrier is broken! We are really going to be free!" </strong>Suyin feel a rush of emotion she has never truly felt before real hope to finally be free and see what is out there she ends up breaking her mask and smiling even if it was a little one. Suyin feel a hand grab on to hers and squeeze tightly, They turn to the screen only to see that is was not Mal who has the wand but some Auradon girl. Mal stood there yelling at her to give her the wand, Mal made a move and got a hold on the wand, Suyin couldn't stop her heart from beating faster and faster, she squeezed Harry's hand tighter as they watched the TV. Mal argues with King Ben about the wand but what shocks the whole fish shop was Ben told her she can choose to be good and that she didn't have to be bad like her mother.</p><p><strong><em>"I think I want to be good." </em></strong>Mal said to Ben as he smiled at her.</p><p>Everyone still couldn't figure out what was happening as the VK's face off against The Mistress of Darkness herself, Suyin's face cracked again turning to confusing and hurt as she still holding on to Harry as Mal beats her mother and the coronation cheers for them. The shop came to life again yelling about what just happened and that Mal and the others betrayed them and that this couldn't be happening. Harry looked at her with a sad but angry face.</p><p><strong>" Love, What just happened?" </strong>Harry said looking betrayed, He wasn't only one wondering that very same answer. Other people started turning to her and they all looked very angry as Suyin realized that she needed to get out of here but also that Harry wasn't going to help her but lucky for her Uma's rage was a great distraction.</p><p><strong>"WHAT JUST HAPPPENED! MAL AND THE OTHERS THEY... ARE THEY GOING TO LEAVE US HERE!" </strong>Uma yelled and everyone snapped to her, Suyin released Harry's hand and disappeared out the door.</p><p>She stopped right at the bridge and looked out at the ocean and at the fireworks starting as the celebration for the new king begins. She turned way as she realizes one other thing that Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay are not coming back for her. She wasn't get off this Isle, She hoped she was wrong and that Mal and the others were coming back for the other kids on the Isle she hoped with all her heart that they wouldn't forget her...</p><p>But the story isn't over after the fireworks ended and the parties stopped the barrier stayed right where it always has been and no one left the Isle. Mal and the other VK forgot their promises they forgot Suyin thy may never come back. Suyin's heart broke everyday that no one came for her ,people hated her more and more as time went on they stop caring about her but deep out they were hurt just as much as she was. Though some people did stop showing how much it hurt. In the Little Fish shop down in the pirates den Uma was waiting for the day she could get back at Mal and the VK's. AURADON WILL KNOW HER NAME<strong>.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>